gostudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate
Kate & Chris: Back in Time is 2018 American 3D computer-animated science fiction buddy action-comedy film produced by GoAnimate Studios. It is the sequel to Kate & Chris (2007). It is being written and directed by Steve O'Connell and co-written by Nicholas Stoller, Erica Rivinoja, and Jon Vitti. Anne Hathaway, Elijah Wood, Zach Braff, Mike Myers, Justin Long and Kelsey Grammer will all reprise their roles from the previous installment, They will be joined by Jenny Slate, Josh Gad, Katie Crown, Jake T. Austin, Danny McBride, Maya Rudolph, Odeya Rush, Bill Hader, Kevin Hart, and Peter Dinklage who will voice the new characters introduced in this film. The film was released in RealD 3D on February 23, 2018, by 20th Century Fox. Kate & Chris: Back in Time is also GoAnimate Studios's first independently-produced motion picture by Go!Studios after its purchase in March 2017. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production It was scheduled to be released in 2009 but was delayed for two years until production was cancelled in late 2011 due to script issues. However, in May 2015, it was announced that the Kate & Chris sequel, now known as Kate & Chris: Back in Time, was revived and back into development by GoAnimate Studios again, and would be released into theaters on November 3, 2017, coinciding on the 20th anniversary of the first book. But however, it was delayed to February 23, 2018 to avoid competition with Go!Studios' SuperTeens. Unlike the first film being animated at Blue Sky Studios, The second film is animated at Sony Pictures Imageworks. Music On August 4, 2017, it had been confirmed that Christopher Lennertz and John Powell would be composing the score for the film. Most of the soundtrack comes from old songs from the 70s, 80s, 90s, and modern times. This was because Eric Stern is so fascinated with nostalgia that he wanted this film to be unique as well. Release Kate & Chris: Back in Time was released on February 23, 2018 by in 3D, RealD 3D, 4DX, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D. The film's theatrical release will be preceded by Mower Smileys, a short film directed by Juila O'Connell based on the Toon Party films It was originally scheduled for release on November 3, 2017, but in December 2016, Fox advanced the release date to March 23, 2018. In June 2017, the release was then shifted to February 9, 2018, but then was moved once again a month later to March 2, 2018. By January 2018, it was moved up one week earlier to February 23, 2018. This was the first Go!Studios movie to be released in Dolby Vision. The film premiered on February 13, 2018 at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles. Marketing The first teaser for the film was released on September 22, 2017 and was later attached to The Lego Ninjago Movie. It was also shown before My Little Pony: The Movie, Go!Studios' SuperTeens, The Star and Coco (2017). The first theatrical trailer was released on December 15, 2017 and was shown before Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Ferdinand, ''and ''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, and ''Paddington 2.' The second and final theatrical trailer was released on February 9, 2018, and was shown before Peter Rabbit'', Black Panther, and Early Man. A Lego video game adaptation of both films was released on the same day as Kate & Chris: Back in Time hit theaters. Fox and GoAnimate partnered with McDonald's to release eight Happy Meal toy versions of the film's characters upon its release. Diadora released a line of clothing featuring the characters from the movie. Merchandise was also produced for the film, including Kellogg's, Funko, Lego, and others. Home media Kate & Chris: Back in Time was released on Digital HD on May 4, 2018, and was released on DVD and Blu-ray on May 29, 2018, by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Kate & Chris: Back in Time received generally positive reviews from critics, with many considering it to be better than its predecessor. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 97% based on 46 reviews and an average rating of 8.6/10. The website's consensus reads: "Quirky comedy and innovative storytelling make Kate & Chris: Back in Time supply an engaging sequel to the 2007 original, in its own right." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 75 out of 100 based on 17 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Category:2018 Category:Kate & Chris Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Kate & Chris: FusionMania Category:Films Category:2010s Category:Sequel films Category:GoAnimate Studios animated films Category:Films directed by Steve O'Connell